Stockholm bliss
by yulieyuna666
Summary: Trapped and alone in a dark grey room with only a candle for a friend for 15 human years, only to be saved by a man who looks like her captor. Can Milana become a normal troll and accept her new future, or will she fall into a pit she can't crawl out of? OCXGamzee with a bit of GamzeeXKarkat bromance and a slight bit of OCXDirk


_**I don't own Homestuck, nor do I own anything associated with it. I simply own my OC and I also own the rights to this story playing out im my brain.**_

_**Warning: Touchy subjects, Adult language ect..**_

_**/line break/**_

I love him.

I hate him.

I love him.

I fear him.

I _fear_ him.

He loves me...

/line break/

Light flickers against these walls, the flame is my only friend. Sometimes I can imagine it dancing for me, singing a little tune inside my head that never quite matches it's movements. It's glow is blinding up close, and its bite feels nice against my skin, blendng in with the other colors that arise and slowly fade from the surface of my flesh. Love marks, thats what I'll call them, marks _he_ made out of _love._

Sometimes I think I can hear his footsteps on the stairs, but they never get any closer or far away, just a constant _thump thump thud thud_ like a solider's march. There are no windows here, only bland grey walls made of stone and dark stained hardwood floors that hurt my back. Sometimes, if I drag my hands across the floor a certain way, little peices of it break off into my skin and red comes out.

I love to see the red.

I feel his footsteps on the floorboards, but this time they startle me. They don't seem right, too many at one time, to heavy to be just him.

My eyes burn like the candle had bit me, light flooding through the blank, grey room.

I don't see his face, but other faces instead. Three faces. As my eyes adjust, one of the faces kneels in front of me and I wait for the strike, the pain, the bliss, that never comes. He looks like _him_, only younger with a slightly droopy expression in his eyes.

"See I told you I all up and heard some one motherfuckin down here." His voice hurts my ears and I wonder how it is that I never realised _he_ doesn't speak. Maybe I didn't just go deaf.

"Holy shit, what the fuck happened to her? How could you NOT know your uncle had her down here? Who the fuck is she?" one of the other faces yelled, making me curl up with my hands over my now throbbing ears.

"thut up KK, your thcaring her. Keep your voice down!" The third face whispered harshly, kneeling next to the first face and putting a hand lightly on my shoulder, making me jump.

"Hey, my nameth thollux, we're gonna get you outta here ok?" he smiled and tugged lightly on my shirt. In instict, I recoiled, pinning myself up against the one who looks like _him_.

"Hey there little motherfucker, its alright. You'll be all safe with us, you'll see." He said dozilly, standing up quick enough to make me fall forward, my legs weak. I found myself dumbstruck, how am I suppoed to use those things again?

"Kill...me..." I choke out in a desperation, making them all stop and turn to me.

"What?" The one called KK nearly yelled and I swallowed hard to stop from curling in on myself again.

"He'll...kill...me..." I hissed, caughing as my throat strained with my words.

"He won't motherfucking touch you" the other said, his voice was diffrent, muderous.

"Gamzee, calm down. He'th right though, you'll be thafe once we get you outta here." Sollux smiled at me again and I flinched, how could he seem so cheery? Was I doing something wrong?

"Whatever, lets just get her out of this shithole, that nook sucking peice of wiggler slime can go fuck himself for all I care, lets just get back to the hive." KK growled, heading up a flight of creaky stairs, three at a time. Gamzee tried to pull me along but my brain was still set on fried, I couldn't remember how to use my legs.

"Jutht carry her Gamz, itth obviouth theth not well enough to walk." Sollux groaned, following behind KK. I snuck a peek up at the big guy, Gamzee, and he swung me up so my feet were off the ground and my upper half was held by his other arm, almost like I was laying in midair. It felt odd, like I was exposed, but I wasn't.

The stairs led up into a large space with dozens or more peices of furniture. The light surrounding the room came from between blinds, the sun. No candles in this room. Somehow, that made me feel guilty, alone. My candle was my only friend, now its all alone in that room.

KK and Sollux waited at the door for us and the last thing I remember is the feeling of sunlight on my skin.

Not a flame.

No pinch.

But still...

So warm...

/line break/

**So, yea I don't really know where this came from, but here it is WOO!**

**And, no, **_**he**_** is not Kurloz. You'll see very soon!**

**Please R&R my lovely motherfuckers!**

**~Yulie**


End file.
